


Lazy And The Tramp

by Anonymous



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Robbie, Bottom Sportacus, Creampie, Other, Robot Animal, Sex Robots, Situational Humiliation, Year Of The Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robbie decides to create a successor to Sugarpie. Its name is...Creampie.





	Lazy And The Tramp

This may not have been his worst idea ever, but right now Robbie was hard-pressed to think of a worse one. To be fair, he was hard-pressed to think, _period_. Not with all the noise booming around his lair, nor with the quieter whimpering coming from the defeated sports elf at his side.

Robbie was supposed to be celebrating his triumph, and instead... Well, this could be considered a way of celebrating. He shrugged the image away. This was a _crisis_ , not something he wanted. He was in deep tr—

He caught himself before even thinking the damn word. That was what got him in this position in the first place, wasn't it?

In hindsight, he should've prioritized integrating an obedience system into Creampie to offset the uncontrollable savagery he'd opted for, but it seemed too late to be having regrets now. This was more about what he _did_ build than about what he didn't. His plan had worked. Wasn't that all that mattered?

He glanced at Sportacus' spent frame sprawled on the floor, finally as motionless as Robbie had always wished to see him. A few feet away, Robbie was also motionless, though not by choice. The indeterminate amount of metals pressing down onto him was proving just as difficult to move under as Sportacus had made it seem. While the added fur did ease the worst of the sharp edges, it wasn't enough to fully dull the pain.

Adrenaline swirled through his head, urging him to fight back. Still, any attempt he could make would be half-hearted at most. There was no point in fighting, not when Sportacus had already lost the battle. Robbie was no fool. He knew he was no match for Sportacus' physical prowess. All his near-victories had been a product of his sheer intellect, the machinations of a superior mind. And look where his brilliance had gotten him now!

But all that hardly mattered. In his desperate struggle for a victory over Sportacus, each defeat had been but a stepping stone to his eventual triumph. He had always been ready to do whatever it took to win, and for the first time, he had succeeded. _This?_ This was _nothing_. The hero had fallen and, as he watched Sportacus lying there unconscious, Robbie's own pain faded into the background. Two words ran through his mind, two simple words powerful enough to make him forget everything else:

_I. Won._

The thought alone was exhilarating. Sportaflop had _lost_. After ruining so many perfect plans with his damn luck, the hero had at last met his demise. Not so tough without his _friends_ to support him, was he?

Luring him down to the lair had been a stroke of genius, though one much easier said than done. He was well aware that Sportacus's annoying _beep-beep-beep_ crystal would only react to real dangers. Thinking back on it, shouting the forbidden word at the bloodthirsty hound hadn't been the greatest of ideas, but he'd managed to evade its attacks long enough for Sportacus to arrive and set his plan into motion.

"Robbie, are you in trouble?" Sportacus had shouted, emerging from the chute.

Robbie cackled as Creampie sprung around to face Sportacus, immediately forgetting about its previous target. His new, upgraded version of Sugarpie could reach a speed of 50mph in as little as five seconds and exercise a pressure of 200 kilopascals, more than enough to tackle Sportacus to the ground and ensure his inability to escape. The real star of the show, however, was the shiny full-metal 10-inch dick Robbie had so lovingly handcrafted. Bulky and tapering into an almost sharp-looking point, it was all set to destroy Sportacus once and for all.

Yes, that was Robbie's plan. He was a villain at his wits' end, could anyone blame him for employing such measures?

Sportacus hadn't been prepared to fight such a formidable foe. His elf manual must not have mentioned how to fend off a 5-foot-tall, sex-crazed, metallic Great Dane. Soon he was pinned to the ground, and all that was left for Robbie to do was sit back and enjoy. And, boy, did he enjoy every minute. He enjoyed it so much that he forgot the situation he himself had created.

"So who's in _trouble_ now, Sportaflop?"

His head slammed against the cold ground before he could even regret his words. Mind racing, the harsh reality of what was about to happen caught up to him in mere seconds. It didn't take much longer for him to fully grasp just how hopeless the situation was. He had no way to stop Creampie. He'd built no failsafe into the hound, and what good would come from asking an unconscious Sportacus for help when it had already been proven beyond a doubt that the elf couldn't even help himself?

No, all that was left for Robbie to do was keep still and survive.

The hound was dragging its muzzle across his body, scanning for weak points. The faint smell of gasoline emanating from its jaws wormed its way into Robbie's nose. It made him nauseous, but he didn't move. The slightest twitch could cause Creampie to dig its claws deeper into his skin, or even bite his neck to force him still. Robbie shuddered, neck tensing from the imaginary pain.

 _Still_ , he repeated to himself.

The hound's face was now pressing against Robbie's stomach, making its way down towards his groin. Sensing an obstruction, Creampie brought down one of its paws and clawed his pants to shreds in one perfect swipe. Its muzzle lunged forward, nosing between his legs in search of its programmed goal. A deep, menacing growl reverberated from within its metal frame.

Robbie was paralyzed. He cursed himself for having made the beast just a bit _too_ realistic. He wanted to close his legs, but it was as if they were glued to the floor. What good would resisting have done anyway? The beast roared in his ears. Robbie took a few deep breaths, calming himself enough to open his legs a few shaky inches. Had he not known Creampie had no hilarity module installed, he could have sworn he heard it snicker.

After what seemed like an eternity, Robbie managed to spread his legs as wide as he could, offering unrestricted access to his ass. He closed his eyes. Knowing what was coming didn't make it any better, though remembering Sportacus' shocked look of realization most definitely lifted his spirits. At the very least, it gave him something to hold onto as Creampie sheathed its dick fully within him in a single, somewhat haphazard thrust.

The pain was excruciating. It was as if Robbie was being torn apart at the seams. Still, it wasn't as bad as it could've been. After all, he'd created the dick to self-lubricate, certain that the more time Creampie spent trying to penetrate Sportacus, the more opportunities for the hero to make an escape.

Creampie started moving. Robbie shrieked. Pain engulfed his whole being. Creampie roared again. Its paws dug further into Robbie's flesh, tearing it apart just like the dick ravaging his ass. His mind was slipping. He needed to distract himself.

Slowly, he turned his head towards Sportacus. _I won_ , he thought again. _I won, I won, I won, I won—_ Then, for the first time since the whole ordeal had started, Robbie's eyes took in Sportacus' full figure. The exhausted twitching of his body. His bare, muscular legs. In their middle, his limp dick. And finally, right where its tip slightly brushed against the ground, a small puddle of white cum.

 _Wait_ , Robbie thought. _Had Sportacus enjoyed this?_

He had no time to answer himself before the hound snatched him by what remained of his clothes and turned him around to rest on all fours. Robbie's mind was racing. His head swarmed with entirely too many questions for him to keep up, and he hardly noticed the dick's absence until it reentered his ass.

This time, however, something was different. Lube and blood were already easing the way before, but while they had only dimmed the pain of each mechanical thrust, the new position allowed Robbie's opening to accept Creampie's dick and engulf it completely. Like this, the creature's assault was almost...

_Pleasurable?_

Loath as he was to admit it, he couldn't deny that there were certain aspects of the situation that, were the circumstances different, he would absolutely enjoy. But surely those paled in comparison to the bigger picture?

His own dick seemed to disagree.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to hide his growing boner. His face turned red. _This was not how The Creampie Experience™ was supposed to go!_ It was meant to be a humiliating defeat, not a titillating encounter. And yet, as the dog pounded his ass harder and harder and endorphins dulled his pain, pleasure swept across him, making his dick pulsate with urgency.

 _Humiliating defeat_ , he repeated to himself. His hand reached for his erection. When was the last time he had been so aroused? He looked again at Sportacus, almost instinctively. Was there even a point in resisting now? As his eyes travelled back to Sportacus' dick, Robbie felt his own stiffen. There was no pretending anymore.

Gradually, he began caressing his length, teasing the sensitive head. He let out a moan. Again, the dog roared. Burying his mouth in the crook of his elbow, Robbie carried on pumping his dick, fist tight and arm fast. There was no shortage of precum to smooth the glide of his palm and fingers as he relentlessly worked at himself, the image of Sportacus and the feeling of Creampie mixing in his mind. The claws dug deeper into him, but lust had so fully overtaken his senses that he didn't even flinch. Instead, he welcomed the pain, recognizing it as a sign that Creampie was close to finishing, close to filling him up...

The hound's thrusts grew frenzied, its growls now a constant drone in Robbie's ears. Soon, he'd be left just like Sportacus, half-unconscious and thoroughly ruined. He jerked himself off even faster, a series of strangled moans and whimpers escaping his mouth.

With one last thrust, Creampie reached deeper than ever before, yowling as the machinery inside its husk whirred and its dick vibrated against Robbie's tense muscles. He pushed himself further onto it, yearning for what he knew was about to happen.

The first spurt of cream sent warm pleasure rushing through him so intensely that, for a moment, Robbie couldn't see or think of anything. Only the following one brought him back to reality. He stroked his dick again, faster, eagerly anticipating the third wave of cream. He didn't have to wait long.

"Sportacus," he moaned. He couldn't help but imagine the disgusted expression on Sportacus' face if he were awake to witness the scene. Part of Robbie yearned to see it.

"Sportacus," he moaned again. Somewhere deep inside, he wished for Sportacus to wake up and find him brought to his knees by the creature he himself had built, to look at him in the eyes as Robbie came while moaning his name.

And to Robbie's utter horror, the damn elf had to go and blink back into consciousness.

Pain and confusion clouded Sportacus' eyes as they met Robbie's. Suddenly, everything that had happened seemed to rush back to him.

"Robbie!?" he shouted, voice rough from his earlier yelling.

Robbie couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to. His hand was moving too fast, his dick was too hard, and Creampie—

Just as it had done to Sportacus before him, the hound finished off its sugary ejaculation with a single perfectly-placed cherry atop the small mound of cream poking out of Robbie's abused ass. Robbie sensed it before he felt it, but the knowledge that both he and Sportacus had been so thoroughly humiliated—each while the other watched, no less—was all he needed to spill himself over his still-pumping hand, moaning the elf's name one last time.

All at once, pain and exhaustion came back in full force. He fell heavily upon the floor, vision blurring. In the distance, he heard the dog's metallic limbs clatter as it crouched down and entered standby mode, waiting for the forbidden word to be uttered again. Further away, Sportacus' voice was calling his name. Robbie smiled.

"I won," he slurred. Around him, the world faded into darkness.


End file.
